Tron:Afterlife
by The Twenty-fifth Octillian
Summary: Sam and Quorra have begun their life in the Real World. So it's just their luck that they get shoved BACK in the Grid, and just in time for a full-scale technological war. And as if they didn't have enough to deal with, Sark and the MCP are back for more.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_Note: Chapterss 1, 2, and 3 are prologue chapters, they are quicker than the rest. you may skip to chapter 4 (when it comes out by 2/12/11)._

Had he done it? Had he finally gotten out of that grid nightmare? Sam looked around; it seemed to him that yes he had made it out alive. The arcade looked normal, so did he, but where was Quorra, had she made it? "I mean she was an ISO and had no real genetics or form before so it was possible that she hadn't made it. Sam walked out of his father's arcade shop to be greeted by Alan Bradley. "Am I really back?" Sam asked.

"From where? You went to the arcade only about 30 minutes ago I just came to check on you and see if you found Anything" Alan replied.

Sam was left speechless. Right before he had left the grid, he had talked with his father, and he had told Sam that he would have only been gone for about 15 to 20 minutes in the real world and that he needed to talk with Alan when they got back. Sam's concentration was broken suddenly when Quorra broke through the door and Sam rushed over with Alan not far behind him. Sam and Quorra had only been talking for about 30 seconds when Alan interrupted

"What in the world is going on here, Sam you never told me about she, who is she?"

Sam replied "look Alan we need to talk soon, I found my dad but he was left behind. Meet me at my place tomorrow morning and I will explain... I still need to find out what happened myself."

In the grid...

"What had happened?" Tron thought... then the answer hit him like a brick wall... He realized he had been Rinzler... he had been the destroyer of many programs... all because of CLU... his thoughts were in little bursts. CLU... CLU... CLU... It was CLU's turn; it was all his fault, now Tron was filled with anger for the first time. Then he looked up at the sky and it was filled with a burst of light... his senses told him that the creator was dead... nothing remaining mattered, Kevin was dead... all because what he did on the light jet was not good enough, all because of CLU... "NOOO!" this was not happening it was his entire fault. What happened to fighting for the users... suddenly his thoughts started fading... Tron realized the white sky was gone... but his vision was being replaced with darkness. He needed to get out of the water... back to the grid... or whatever was left... not much... probably.

After what seemed like many hours of struggling in the darkness. His vision left him but then he felt it... the grid and he pulled himself up... his vision returned, he was filled with energy and he rested. But it was not permanent. He would find the horror that awaited him later.

The next day, Sam woke up and prepared to face Alan, who had been his second dad sense that life changing day,... there was a knock at the door and Sam answered it. Everything was spinning, he was dreading this moment, and he took a breath.

"Kevin, I mean dad died in there."

"Where?" Alan replied

"in that... place"

"what place?"

"in the arcade I discovered a lab... and something happened... And then I was th-"

"tell me that there wasn't a lazer."

"actually there was." Sam said

Suddenly, Alan looked worse than ever. "your dad told me that he left that project when CLU destroyed the ISOs"

"actually he didn't destroy all the ISOs..."

"you don't really mean that..."

"yes, I do."

both were silent for almost 15 minutes, then Alan was the first to say something. "I remember when I was amazed when your dad told me about the first grid I thought it was spectacular, but I never thought it would be the end of him."

"Alan I want to see whats left of the grid and reconstruct it"

"Sam you have no clue what what you are saying I'm not going to stop you but I don't think that that's a very good idea, Sam" Alan said

"Alan yesterday I told you that I wanted to take over ENCOM, but I don't know that I'm ready."

"Sam you're going to need to get a real job and what better than to take over your dad's business, Sam it's what your dad wanted"

"I'm still not shore, Alan I'm going to need some time to think."

End of Line

**It will pick up from here. ****The first three chapters are kind of quick, but the fourth chapter I will really go into detail, the first three were to get the balls rolling, so to speak.**


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue continued

**I just wanted to say thanks for making it this far. Thanks for sticking with it. Please keep in mind to review about what I could do better. It WILL pick up even more but your suggestions will be greatly ****accepted and kept in mind. this is my first story so please be patient but it will pick up. Thanks.**

With Alan gone, Sam finally had some time to think. He didn't know what to do at all, with the whole day ahead of him, and Sam didn't want to waste it. Then Quorra spoke for the first time since the previous day.

"Sam, whats going on?"

"Well I was going to take over my dad's business but I'm not shore that I'm ready for that."

"Sam I know nothing about how the users live and survive."

"Quorra don't call us users please your one of us now and as to how to the fact that you know nothing about us, I'm surprised that my dad didn't teach you that but I will teach you this."

Sam spent the rest of the morning and a little of the afternoon taking Quorra around the city teaching Quorra about how we life. Sam got her some new clothes so she didn't have to only wear black all day. When he tried to teach her what little he knew about cooking she almost set the whole house of fire. So he dropped the topic.

Tron was finally awake. He was wandering around the system, and the whole grid was not as bad as he thought it would be, he was surprised because the actual coding for the grid itself was pretty good, but all else was just gone, evaporated, derezzed. It was like nothing was ever there in the first place. He was surprised when he tried to create a program and it worked, he actually made a program, but it was a lot harder than he thought and it didn't work out like he wanted it to he spent lots of time, but finally he made a sentry and it was to patrol the area, although from what he didn't know but it felt good just to know that he wasn't the only one there anymore. Tron soon realized that something had to be done about transportation if he was to actually start rebuilding. He tried to make a light cycle but the coding was messed up and it just derezzed the second it hit the ground and drained his energy, so he assigned this sentry the job of making the light cycle operable and named the sentry "sent-001" just as a temporary name until he found something more suitable. it was a hard day, making just one building (well actually just making the self-building code) and because everything was done from their side of the screen it took him lots longer than our side and when the cycle finally came to a close he had a working program, a working a light cycle and a building close to completion. The rebuilding was easier than he thought because there was no patrol of sentries to keep him something from anything. The next cycle, he woke up only to find that his building had dissolved into lots of viruses and so had sent-001he spent the next thirty minutes fighting for his live derezzing all of the new viruses. After he was finally done fighting for his life he went and explored the nearest joined server that seemed to be named "ENCOM server database".

Sam was reflecting on what had just happened. First, (after he was done with Quorra) he had talked to Alan who had made sure that Sam was ready for the job had taken Sam to the company who after much long debating that seemed would never end he had been accepted. Then came the legal work, then about 2 more hours of long and tedious working on making things official, Sam finally was left alone. He now sat at his temporary office. Then Alan entered the room.

"So Sam, what do you think of ENCOM, now that you aren't trying to steal software or play your yearly pranks?"

"Well Alan, it seems like a hard busy job, I just hope that I'm ready for it."

Then suddenly an instant message popped up on his computer:

_Security: Sam we need you down here, time to see what you can do about this._

"Well that doesn't look good, Sam I'd better be leaving now anyway."

Once Sam got down to security, he found the programmers waiting for him down there. They said that some program had found its way into the main server. So after much confusion Sam convinced them to leave him be. Now that he was alone, he could finally think. "If I can't find this program my job might already be over. Focus Sam Focus" he thought. He thought that he had looked everywhere, until finally he found the rouge program but couldn't seem to find the name of the file, "so why couldn't I find it? Then he saw it. And there it was again…" he thought. The program was programming itself not to mention that it was moving constantly, not much just enough to annoy him." So Sam opened up the terminal to the program.

_Command: Who are you?_

Sam gave it a try even though that wasn't a command and to his surprise/horror he got a response.

_Program: My name is Tron, user._

_Command: You mean Rinzler/Tron?_

_Command: Stop moving and reprogramming yourself!_

_Program: I'll stop moving but I don't know what you mean reprogramming myself I don't think that I can change that._

_Command: Rinzler get out of here back to where you came from, we'll talk later._

_Program: I didn't want you to remember me that way but I don't even know where you know me from._

Then to Sam's utter horror the program line was replaced with the three letters: MCP he didn't know why he was so horrified it just seemed like he had herd those letters before, and he only seemed to remember that that wasn't good.

_MCP: Tron won't make it back to the grid… not after what he did to us earlier._

Then the terminal closed, leaving Sam to remember where he had herd the letters MCP before. Then it hit him. The original Tron, the older server that he was currently on, and Tron that was the program that had helped his dad escape the first time and who had given his life for his dad the second time and now he was about to be killed by the MCP and who knows what other old enemies that they thought were long gone.

It was amazing how quickly things can change. One second he was slipping past rigid programs that seemed so primitive with no thoughts, the next minute he was talking to some user then suddenly the communication terminal had suddenly disappeared. "Well I guess it's time to look around, where did that user know me as Rinzler?" he just couldn't seem to find the answer. Then "programs approaching… programs do not seem to be friendly… programs seem to be more advanced than the other programs here" his senses told him. He could feel them and they defiantly weren't like the others, but what was this that they weren't friendly? He didn't want to find out.

End of Line

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review Please tell me what I could do better. Sorry for not putting Comments on the first chapter. I will update regularly but this story will still be a long story and the more you review the better it will be. Thanks. The next chapter will be posted Feburary 4th 2011.**


	3. Chapter 3 Prologue ending

Well here is the third chapter most of the questions are answered within the chapter but a few aren't please hang in with me, I will get there. Thanks for all of you people who read this story weather it was when it first came out or right now. 130 hits in 24 hours, thanks guys so much! Sorry for rushing the story a bit, But I felt like I needed to get here, next chapter will take a little longer, but I will go into much more detail. Thanks for your patients.

Tron had long sense been against his decision to explore the ENCOM mainframe server but this was insanity. Starting off with when he had first entered the ENCOM server not one program had thoughts. Now, he was pitted against one with thoughts. This program was defiantly hostile. He had decided that after almost being killed on his lightcycle. Now he was locked in mortal combat on a lightcycle against something that he had never before encountered. He thought to himself "C'mon, c'mon, just a little faster and then I've got him, and then what? I'm just going to derezz him as if I were Rinzler again? One problem at a time, there's nothing keeping him from derezzing me at this very moment! Just take it one step at a-" then suddenly out of nowhere his opponent landed in front of him and he got one more good look at him... he thought that the face looked familiar, but his suit was pure black and only black. He was hardly visible, and his lightwall was kind of like a shadow. Then Tron slammed into his light wall. One second he was in the air, the next on the ground. Then the program walked up to him.

"Well, Tron I didn't think that you'd really survive the reintegration" said the mysterious program

"Where do you know me from?" Tron violently answered.

"How do you not remember me?" the mysterious program answered.

"We've nev-"

Then, suddenly Tron had a flashback the Master Control Program from the original grid...

"You can't be the MCP he died about 1250 cycles ago... how?"

"Dillinger, that's how. But don't think that you will be warning anyone anytime soon, if ever."

Then, suddenly without knowing why, Tron was in the grid.

Sam was finally at home, away from all of the hassles of his new job, and done transporting his father's laser lab to his house.

"Sam you look exhausted, you really need to go to bed, it's already midnight." Quorra said

"I've got the day off tomorrow and I'll sleep in, but I really need to look at the grid and find out exactly what's happening"

Sam was exhausted, but he wanted to find Tron/Rinzler and talk with him. Quickly, he accessed the file and the location log said that he had indeed been in ENCOM's main server. So Sam opened up the terminal.

_User: Hello once again, Rinzler_

_Tron: __who are you anyway?_

_User: Why should I tell you, so you can kill me?_

_Tron: you must be Sam Flynn..._

_User:__ Yep, you tried to kill me and my dad_

_Tron: I've changed..._

Then suddenly Sam heard the all too familiar sound of the digitizer charging and then suddenly Quorra was being digitized into the grid... "What the? What just happened, I didn't do tha-... RINZLER!" Sam had just enough time to think that before suddenly HE was being split into a million pieces and digitized into the grid too.

Tron had been at the I/O tower talking with a user that turned out to be Sam, and then suddenly he had accidently turned on, targeted and digitized both Sam and Quorra. He didn't know that that had been possible but it had happened.

Sam had conveniently digitized right next to Quorra, and was very glad because he wasn't sure he could have found her if he hadn't. Sam reasoned that Tron was at the I/O tower. "Disc activated" he herd the system say as he activated his disc, and so did Quorra.

"This guy is an insane maniac! What was he thinking?" Quorra angrily yelled

"Um, Quorra, the laser can only be activated from the outside, or at least it's supposed to" Sam said.

"Sam, behind you!" Quorra yelled, but it was too late, a disc hit Sam. Or at least she thought it was a disc. Sam had just heard her when he saw a disc pass through his chest, but nothing happened.

"What the?" Was all Sam could manage. From what he had seen, the disc was slightly transparent, yellow, and came from nowhere.

Tron had just left the I/O tower when suddenly he saw ghosts, he saw about five and then no more. "What in the world is going on here?" he thought, "Those must be a new type of program. Who initiated a new program? I haven't authorized any new ones, and neither has Flynn." He tried to derezz one of them, but it didn't work, his disc passed right through it. He thought he'd even seen a light jet, but then everything was gone. Then he noticed that he hadn't fallen asleep that night. He looked down and was horrified to find that the nice blue lines of the grid had turned green and jagged. Not much of the grid was affected, only about 1 foot in all directions around him. As he started to walk away, he noticed that the distorted lines followed him, but why?

Only a few minutes before, Sam and Quorra had just made it past the outlands and onto the grid. They activated their lightcycles. They were zooming toward the I/O tower to find Tron, when they spotted a green glow in the distance, so they headed toward the glow.

Then, finally they were there. They had made it. They were surprised to see Tron standing in the center of the green glow.

"Rinzler!" Sam yelled ad he jumped off of his lightcycle, and barely missed Rinzler with his disc.

"Sam easy, don't derezz him yet" Quorra said as she made a lightwall between Rinzler and Sam.

"I'm so sorry Sam, but in the original grid I saved your dad's life" Rinzler said

"Yeah, only to take it later!"

"Sam, that was CLU". He explained, "He repurposed me and reprogrammed me! Sam I'm sorry, I'm here to make things better! Sam it's Dilli—" In mid-sentence, he suddenly stopped.

"Strike 1, Tron, you careless program, I'm in control now! Flynn, time to derezz!" Tron said, but it wasn't Tron's voice.

Then Tron lunged at Sam. "You want to fight, I'll fight you!" Sam yelled, as he charged at Tron who had already broken through Quorra's lightwall. They charged each other and Sam cut Tron's arm off and Tron collapsed. Quorra brought him to the safe house and had him tied to a chair. (Sam had rerezzed his arm against his own will) Sam and Quorra told Tron their story and Tron told Sam and Quorra his.

"We both saw ghosts, Quorra do you have any Ideas?" Sam asked

"Sam, according to the system records the reintegration failed and your dad turned everything into ghosts, so that must mean that CLU is saving his power to bring everybody back." Quorra explained

"And if the MCP came back that means that Sark must have too" Tron said

Then suddenly Tron turned on Sam and Quorra, again. He quickly broke through the rope. Sam stabbed and thought he had derezzed Tron, but he was standing there, a virus on the floor, derezzing.

"What in the world, how did that get there?" Sam said

"Sam it must have been the MCP he gave that to me so I couldn't tell you anything." Tron replied

"Or so Dillinger could digitize Quorra and I from the outside." Sam replied

Then CLU's ghost appeared and absorbed what little energy the virus had left. And in a fleeting instant he was gone. Then suddenly in an instant burst of light similar to the reintegration, everything was back. The buildings, the game arena, the programs, everything.

All was silent in the safe house.

"A war must be coming, worse than ever before and every program probably will participate" Sam said.

Then the three of them were left speechless.

"And Dillinger probably brought back most of the other programs from the original grid" Tron murmured.

"At least you've got me" a voice said behind them.

Sam turned around and there stood Kevin Flynn, The Same Kevin Flynn that created the system, user and all.

After about fifteen or so minutes hugging and getting back together and Kevin telling his story Kevin said

"Tron, I'm sad to say that that virus you had also infected the grid. It's dying as we speak. And the reason that you slept the first two days is that it was the system recharging its energy so that it would live."

"Dad, The MCP, Sark, CLU, and Dillinger they have done all of this. There is a war coming I've no doubt about that." Sam complained

"I need some rest, but tomorrow is the dawn of a new era and time for some better weapons and preparations." Kevin tiredly said as he went to bed. Leaving Tron on patrol and Sam and Quorra to get some rest as well. Tron sat there wondering what the next day would bring and he could have sworn that he had seen figures entering the grid… figures more ancient but more powerful than them all.

End of Line.

**Well, what did you guys think, please review if you have anything to say (or pm me if you don't want it public). Thanks it may take a little longer to develop chapter 4. Stay with me. Thanks.**

**Ch. 4 will be out 2/12/11. Do you want many short chapters or a few large chapters. (It will still be much more than a few chapters, I've got a long way to go.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for waiting for a while, here is the fourth chapter, the first real chapter in the story.**

Sam woke up, feeling more refreshed, but then the events of the previous night hit him. Everything was worse than ever before. Much work was needed to be done and Sam wasn't sure that he could handle it. "Wow, I never thought that I would be in this situation, with any of this." he thought to himself. He looked out onto the grid and already some of the virus' effects were noticeable. The grid near the Sea of Simulation was the only noticeable factor, but it had only been hours. The grid was already tinted lime green, and he had no idea why it was decaying so fast. Tron entered the room.

"Well, I guess today's the start of it." Sam said referring to the war preparations.

"I just want to see what Kevin has in mind for upgrades, but I don't think that I could derezz another program. It makes me sick just thinking back about it." Tron said.

"I'm sure that he'll have something for you to do" Sam said as Quorra entered the room.

"Well, all I have to say about the war is that I will not accept loss, this is my grid and I will not lose any of you again. Nobody messes with _my _grid." Quorra decided

"Well let's have breakfast and think about what has happened and what is to come, patience is the key anything like this." Kevin said from behind them.

They all went downstairs together and none of them were happy about the situation that they were in. They talked more about it over breakfast. Breakfast was a simple one, just energy with a little extra coding that would enhance their awareness.

"Well, dad you said that you had some weapon upgrades last night, where are they?" Sam asked.

"Sam, one thing at a time, once again, patience and the answer will follow." Kevin responded, "Today will be a day of finding out as much as we can, and only if necessary will you derezz a program. Sam, you go with Quorra, and Tron you come with me, we need to catch up on what has happened." Kevin decided.

They all knew that a long day was ahead of them, so none of them argued when Kevin told them where they were going to scout. "Sam and Quorra, you take the main city, and Tron and I will take the area outside the city. I guess that sence CLU is here you might need some upgraded batons, but try not to reveal that you have them." Kevin explained.

About 30 minutes later they were in two separate light runners and Kevin had also given them their upgraded batons.

"Quorra, I wish that we could just take the light jet to the main city, it would be much quicker" Sam complained.

"Sam, we're not supposed to reveal that we're anything else other than ordinary programs, unless we have to, Kevin knows what he's doing although I do agree." Quorra said as she put the light runner in its highest gear.

"Whoa, did you catch that?" Sam said, talking about how the transition from outlands to grid was slightly less defined.

"Just barely, but do you think that that was the virus? That only happened a few hours ago."

"It's the only explanation I've got right now." Sam said.

Not much happened until they got within 5 kilometers of the gird.

"Quorra, I think that we'd better ditch the light runner here and switch to lightcycle." Sam advised.

"I wish that there was a place to hide it, but I guess not much happens outside of the city." Quorra said, sadly. They activated their lightcycles, and drove off. Quorra was nervous about leaving the light runner there, but they didn't have much of a choice.

CLU and Jarvis were looking at the main activity log in an unknown sector of the grid.

"Well, CLU, they just left the light runner, what should we do about this?" Jarvis asked CLU.

"Jarvis, be patient, in the meantime prepare the black guard for departure and warn the undercover programs that Sam and Quorra are here."

"Yes, CLU, as you wish." Jarvis responded.

"I want Rinzler found and brought back to me, so that I can punish Flynn" CLU demanded.

"As you wish, my master." Jarvis responded a bit too happily.

"Well Quorra, I think we're here." Sam said as they entered the city.

The city was more bustling and active than before, and it seemed impossible to find anybody of importance to extract information out of.

"Sam, there's nobody here of any importance to us." Quorra stated.

A recognizer was spotted in the distance, and they now knew where to go. They started walking, and as they slowly traveled through the city, the smaller buildings were replaced by much larger buildings.

"Sam, something doesn't feel quite right about this, there aren't any more recognizers around, and this is the business side of the city, I don't think that CLU is here." Quorra said.

"Quorra, why wouldn't CLU be in the business side of the city?" Sam asked.

Then suddenly a green program dropped down in front of them, and they herd the sudden thud of more programs dropping around them, four in all. Sam thought that now was the time to bust out their secret weaponry, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind a disc whizzed past him, and he and Quorra sidestepped in different directions… that was their fatal mistake. They could've easily taken them on together, but separately was a different matter.

Kevin and Tron stopped and were looking at a portion of the grid's health. It was okay, but quickly dropping his sensors informed him.

"Tron, our part in this war is to take care of the system, fix this virus, and to keep the system running smoothly." Kevin said.

"We've not much time" Tron said, "and patience may waste too much time. By the way, I saw three programs near the sea of simulation last night." Tron finished.

"Tron, I have no clue what those would have been, they couldn't have been ISOs as they stopped forming long ago." Kevin said. Then suddenly he got a lock on the virus that was rummaging through the grid, or rather, _both_ of them. "Actually, it must have been CLU making a copy of the ISO virus and transferring it into the grid. It's doing more damage here than there." Kevin said.

Several seconds passed as Kevin reprogrammed the grid. Then he suddenly said "Tron, we've got to leave now! This was a setup, it's too easy."

"Leave where?" A green program said.

Then suddenly there were four programs around Kevin and Tron, but Kevin was more experienced than all of them. The programs launched their discs at Kevin, he dodged and one of the discs hit another program and he quickly derezzed. Tron grabbed the program's disc and handed it to Kevin along with his. Now, Kevin had three, one to throw and two to fight up close with. So he threw one disc, and started fighting the programs hand to hand. Then, he suddenly noticed that the disc hadn't come back. He looked up and saw that it had been derezzed by another program. This program was all black, and seemed more powerful than the rest. Then, suddenly in that instant, the programs saw Kevin's break in thought and had him pinned on the ground. "This is the end" was all Kevin could think. Then suddenly all of them exploded into a burst of white light.

"Tron, I owe you." Kevin said.

"I didn't do that" Tron replied.

"Then that means that we have bigger problems to take care of." Kevin said as he pulled out his baton. Jumped, cracked it, and formed his light jet, and Tron followed right behind.

Sam and Quorra both had their discs out and were fighting. Sidestep, jump and twist, deflect, attack, again. Sam kept thinking and doing this sequence, then suddenly a disc burst out of the program's chest in front of him and the program started spewing bits of code everywhere. Sam saw Quorra and then he felt a searing pain shoot through his right arm and he retreated into the darkness away from the pain.

Quorra had been fighting her enemies when suddenly she saw a break in their thought and ripped through their chests with her disc. She then was then ready to help Sam, so she snuck up behind one of his programs and sliced through its chest and it started derezzing. But then she realized that that broke Sam's concentration and the other program threw his disc. It had missed a vital point but had cut Sam's arm off. She had no way of bringing him to the safe house so she had to bring him with her to hijack a multi-person light jet because she didn't know how to fix his programming. She made a mental note to ask Kevin how.

Kevin and Tron had been flying toward the city bring Sam back to the safe house so they could make a new plan.

"Shouldn't we grab their light runner so we all could go back in theirs, ours got destroyed" Tron asked

"I guess that that would be the best option" Kevin answered. Then he spotted an orange lightcycle running toward it. "Tron there's going to be a fight, are you ready?" Kevin asked

"Kevin I can't stand to derezz another program." Tron complained

"Tron what if I wiped your memory of all of those programs?" Kevin asked

"If we must, but I may not have learned anything if we do" Tron responded

"Tron land here" Kevin told him. So they both landed there, and Tron handed him his disc. Kevin opened up the memory file storage, then after several minutes of utter silence, Kevin put Tron's disc back. Tron was in a trance.

"Warning: disc and program not synchronized" The system warned, "Synchronize?" the system asked.

"Approve" Kevin said. Then a ripple went down Tron's body, and his eyes quickly glowed white. Then suddenly Tron said "Kevin where have I been the past few years?"

Kevin hated to lie but he said "You've been in standby but I came here and activated your file" Kevin said.

He was getting ready to fight when, there suddenly a shockwave rippled across the sky and to Kevin's horror there went their eight hours to escape the grid everything had been a setup, he should have seen that coming, especially considering how he had fallen for that once before. He had completely forgotten. "Tron there are programs coming and we need to derezz them." Kevin told Tron and they activated their discs. They were surrounded before they knew it, and there were many more of them than earlier, and they had barely made it out the first time.

Quorra had finally made it to a safer place, when she suddenly realized that she might be able to modify the baton generated light jet, but in about two minutes she was surrounded, but she thought that she was done. Before they could throw their discs, she was in the air, with Sam securely in the back, she started flying toward the light runner when she realized that Kevin and Tron were fighting eight programs so she starting shooting all of the programs from her modified light jet. All eight programs exploded upon impact.

"Well, Quorra, I never thought that I'd ever see you or Sam again, speaking of which, where is he?" Kevin asked

"He's not doing well, you may not see him if you don't take to him right now" Quorra said, not making eye contact. "He's in the back right now."

Kevin walked back to Sam. "Why does this always happen to you people? This may take a while." Kevin said. It took about thirty minutes, but Sam, in the end, was okay.

"CLU, we just lost another squad that makes three so far today." Jarvis said.

"Jarvis prepare the black guards and send them towards Kevin."

Just a little later, CLU, and a squad of seven black guards were prepped on the loading dock of CLU's mother ship. They were almost they were at the point that they lost the last squad but everything was gone, no trace that anything had happened.

Sam woke up in the safe house and was surrounded by Kevin and Tron.

"Operation went bad I take it yours did too." Sam asked weakly.

"I just don't know how they knew" Tron stated.

"It was probably what CLU would have done, so he assumed that we would have done the same thing" Kevin pointed out.

"Quorra didn't…" Sam nervously asked

"No, she didn't" Kevin stated "She's exploring the grid near the sea thought that she could get the ISO's back that could give us a major advantage in the war"

Quorra had been traveling on lightcycle to the sea, and she had made it there only a matter of minutes,

"C'mon, where are you" Quorra asked the virus with of course no response. She gave the cheat sheet that Kevin had given her on programming and finding a virus one more rundown. It wasn't helping any.

She saw the mother ship coming, so she gave one more try. Then suddenly she saw the virus and he materialized next to her right as CLU's men came up to her. She was heavily outnumbered but she wouldn't give up on the ISO's. She pulled out her disc, and started fighting. She kicked one virus into the sea, and derezzed another program. But then suddenly she was kicked onto the ground, and was at a heavy disadvantage but managed to derezz the virus with her disc. She could have sworn that this was going to be the end.

"What are you guys doing? Kill her!" She herd CLU yell.

They started attacking more quickly and more viscously and she was quickly outnumbered and out maneuvered. Then suddenly the team meant for one user was attacked by one user, and three ISO's. They retreated but Quorra and the ISOs wiped out the whole team except CLU before they could get to the mother ship.

"What in the world is wrong with our program, that's three special ops and one black guard squads. That's insane. Run the upgrades system and upgrade system." CLU commanded Jarvis. Once that they had safely gotten back.

"CLU, we should use the auto-save feature to make a Rinzler copy." Jarvis suggested.

"Or you could use some of my programs; they're from the original grid but have become viruses so that they're more powerful" Someone behind them said.

"Dillinger, I thought that I would never meet with you face to face." CLU responded with a huge grin.

"So do you want Sark and The MCP?" Dillinger asked.

"Defiantly and can I have the rest of the files from the original grid?" CLU asked

"Okay, the upload will be ready in the morning." Dillinger responded.

"Well, I'm home, and I brought three friends with me" Quorra called up to the others, rather sadly.

Sam was the first one down there followed by Kevin and Tron. Sam greeted her with a hug, and said, "I thought that you were dead." Then he realized the others and asked, "Who are these programs?"

"These are the last of the ISOs" Quorra explained, "the virus not only destroyed the ISOs as they formed, but also destroyed the conditions that allowed them to form." Quorra said fighting back the tears.

"Quorra there may be another place for them to form properly, the sea was just the most obvious. But for now we really need to stop ignoring our guests."

"My name is Andrexle" The first program stated "And these are my two brothers, Binate, and Triogrite."

**Thanks for reading, please review so I know what to do better in the future, or if anything needs changing I will make amends.**


	5. Chapter 5

Once the Iso's had introduced themselves, Kevin had pulled Sam aside.

"Sam, there is one more place that the iso's might be able to come from." Kevin told Sam

"Dad, what are you talking about? There isn't a second sea, and that was the only place that they formed." Sam told Kevin.

"Sam, there was another place. I have kept it well hidden, and now it's your job to find it, and get the rest of the ISOs." Kevin explained to Sam. "I have hidden it beyond anything else. It moves constantly, and it _is _here, but even I don't know where it is. Sam, this is your role in the war. you should prepare tonight and leave in the morning."

Sam was speechless, he didn't know what to say, his life had gone from extreme to beyond. "But... How... Why..." was all he could manage. then he finally said, "How hard is it to get to?"

"More dangerous than the game arena, and the landscape is more treacherous than the outlands. So you've got to have the best skills and baton. All programs are programmed to kill anybody who goes near." Kevin explained.

"Well let's get on with the upgrades." Sam said, not half as excited as the day before.

All Kevin gave him was two spheres. One was black, but the other was the same color as his suit. Then suddenly he realized that his suit was now purple, the color of a survivalist in the outlands.

"Sam, part of the upgrade was converting your role. As a survivalist, the smallest energy will go much farther, but too much can kill you." Kevin told him, "If the need arises, you can change back to your higher functions suit. The black sphere is a hexadecimal code, it responds true false, numbers and can crack most any password. The purple sphere is a survivalist orb, it will turn into anything you happen to need- any vehicle, any weapon, anything. It can be used any number of times and is more powerful than your disc. Speaking of which, your disc has been turned into one more. Try them out, they're actually pretty cool. Oh, I almost forgot, the bigger the object you create the more energy it requires from you."

Sam thought about it a moment. Then suddenly he tossed them up and thought "identity discs" then suddenly two discs dropped from the sky. He examined them and they were glowing purple, but seemed to be exactly like the one he used to have. There was a very slight energy decrease, and Kevin told him,

"Two more things if you use too much of your energy, you go into a standby mode and will absorb any lose energy until you have enough to function once again. And the other thing is if you need energy there are three flasks at your thigh these will fill up with extra energy automatically so those are there if you need them."

Sam was speechless, this was all amazing, then he realized that he was still holding the discs so he thought "release" and the discs derezzed and from the derezzed pixels the survivalist orb rerezzed.

"When do I leave?" Sam wondered out loud

"Tomorrow morning" Kevin replied.

Sam walked outside, Then suddenly he had an idea, he tossed up the orbs "Light grenade" he thought.

As they came down they changed into a light grenade. He pushed the middle down to activate them and threw them. The result was an explosion that fed off of Sam's energy and grew continuously hotter and bigger until he cut of the energy flow. He was exhausted and he realized that there was no way anything that could've survived that when suddenly he was hit not once, but twice in the side, and he passed out.

Two outlands programs were talking together.

"Well, CLU told us that Sam was going to come here soon." The first one said

"But do we really need to get mixed up with CLU?" the second responded.

"Why not? I mean he has given us exactly what we want, hasn't he?" the first asked.

"That's true, I can't wait for a challenge" the second decided.

They looked up and saw an explosion.

"Well let's find out what that is. That should pass the time." The first one explained.

CLU was in his throne ship, when he asked:

"Is the transfer done already, this has taken way too long"

"Some patients would do you lots of good, but yes it is done" Dillinger said.

"Good, send a squad of black guards to the safe house, and the MCP might want to come with us" CLU told Dillinger.

Quorra and the three ISOs were sitting around discussing what had occurred, when they had herd the explosion.

"Whoa, what was that?" Andrexle had asked.

"Lets see what that was?" Binate decided.

They got to the outlands right as Kevin and the two offgrid programs. Fighting instantly broke out.

"ISOs fight them straight on, I'll take them from far away." Kevin stated. Even though the offgrid programs were outnumbered two to one, they were still winning, due to their evolution in the outlands. Then suddenly a laser round derezzed the first one, and the second one was beaten down with the same shotgun. Then the shotgun turned back into two orbs.

"Whoa, that's amazing" Sam said astonished, fingering the orbs in his hands.

"Glad to see that you like it." Kevin said, then added "We've wounded programs, can you lend some of the energy flasks?"

"Yep, where are they?" Sam asked.

"Over there." Kevin said as he pointed. Sam walked over and handed the program a flask of energy, and his wounds suddenly disappeared.

"Well glad to see that they are out of the way, and now we know that Sam is an off grid program, we can take them on seperatly." CLU said to the MCP.

"Good, I will take Sam on you and Sark take on the rest."

"Good, Good." CLU stated.

Sam was looking around amazed.

"You start out today" Kevin told Sam

"Well, I'm going to miss the food" Sam said he kissed Quorra goodbye and said goodbye to the rest of the ISOs. Then he set out on his own. In the outlands, on his own, but he could take care of himself, he thought. He really didn't know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I need input from you people, please review. Thats all I ask, I KNOW that I'm not perfect, so I need to know what you think that I'm doing wrong! So without anything else to say, here is the sixth chapter:**

Sam had been out for a little bit, when he realized that it was getting later, so with one orb, he made fire, and with the other a place to sleep. As he was sleeping, he looked at the rocks around him and he already had noticed that they were all geometric, but he thought that there was something lurking in the darkness, some secret that was just beyond his grasp... and he was asleep before he realized it. He woke up the next day and he got up and discovered a river, he was puzzled, he never thought that that was there, and that the sea was the only water. Then a picture appeared in front of him. Kevin was standing there, but suited up for war.

"Sam, how are you enjoying your journey? Over here we're ready for a war and it defiantly looks like there will be one. Sam We're very well on the losing side here, its three ISOs two users, Tron and you vs. everybody."

"Well, I'm doing my best, but I'm afraid that there's not anything here!" Sam complained

"I have faith in you, just keep looking." Kevin said as he closed the terminal.

Sam turned around and there he was facing another program, an off grid program. Both of them quickly grabbed their survivalist orbs, and the program made a disc and a grenade. Sam decided to make a shotgun again. The program threw his grenade, but missed. Then tried his disc, but Sam shot both with bursts of light, and derezzed them both, but of course they just formed orbs, and it was obvious of the drain of energy, but he grabbed a vial of energy and drank it. Sam quickly took another shot, but missed the program and hit the rock behind him. He too felt his energy draining, so he grabbed one of his vials and drank it. This gave the other program time to form an off grid lightcycle. Sam derezzed his weapon, and made an off grid lightcycle. Sam just let his reflexes take over and quickly had cut his opponent off. He got off the lightcycle, and traced his steps back to where he started and examined the rock that he had blasted. There was an outline of rocks around him and then Sam made the most important discovery, the rocks made a maze, one where each passage between rocks brought him either closer or farther from the middle, but the closer or farther changed daily, and the map didn't. He soon realized that it wasn't the maze changing, but the prize in the center, the place he had been searching for.

Kevin was on his own in the grid, and that day had been very successful. He had located Ram from the original grid. They were in the safe house now and were getting caught up.

"So, you're telling me that you have a son!" Ram had asked.

"Yep, and smarter than ever" Kevin said.

"We're going to need him" Ram had said.

"Well I guess it's down to the four ISOs me, Sam, you and Tron" Kevin said.

He didn't realize that everything changes, some things more quickly than others.

The MCP was talking to the squad of off grid programs that now lay before him.

"Sam Flynn knows something that we don't" the MCP declared "We need an extraction team out there NOW! And send another team to the safe house we need Tron. NOW!" He now was in his own throne ship, it was like CLU's but sleek black.

"Arriving at the safe house, deploy programs." An automated voice said. An identical voice said the same thing in CLU's throne ship. As the black guard and the off grid programs mixed for battle, they drove off.

The two throne ships connected to the larger battleship.

"Programs, Meet your leader with authority equal to mine" CLU announced. "Meet the MCP!" the MCP brought Sark and his elite squad of off grid battle programs.

"We are preparing for a few skirmishes from Kevin, Tron, Quorra, and Sam. We can end them quickly. Then we will take complete control of the system, the digitizer and we will take over the other world from the inside and out." The MCP said

"Deploy battle programs for Sam Flynn." An automatic program said.

"Go, go my battle programs and wipe Sam from the face of the grid." The MCP encouraged.

**Ok, this is the LAST time I will ask you to review, I can't make you do anything, but please understand that by not reviewing, I can't get better. The chapters from now on will have lots of twists. Mind you they might be short or long, but the shorter chapters will be published quicker, and the longer ones will take longer. If you would rather have one prefrence of chapter types let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here, is ch. 7 enjoy!**

Sam was trying to figure out how to get to the center of the outlands when he looked up and saw programs dropping from the battleship. He quickly grabbed one of his survival orbs, commanded it to turn into a light grenade. He quickly threw it up at the programs, it took two out and on its way back it KO'd another program. He quickly formed a normal disc, and a disc like Ringlet's. He took the double disc apart, and threw one then fought melee with the other two, he had wiped out all but two programs so he switched to a shotgun. He hit the other two with two laser bursts. He was finally done but he was severely weakened, so he grabbed one of the energy flasks at his hip, and drank the warm liquid. He then decided to venture on. He was helplessly lost; every turn brought him closer to the safe house even if he walked away from it. He looked at the safe house then saw an explosion.

Kevin thought that there would be an attack squad when he had seen the massive battleship coming.

"Guys, come here." He yelled to the Iso's.

"I've got an idea, they're sending a squad of programs, so if we rig this house to blow, we might be able to do some damage." Kevin said. He gave them all ten light grenades each, and told them to put them is strategic locations.

"Alright guys, time to get out of here." Kevin had explained. Then the enemy arrived, five black guards, and five off grid programs. Fighting broke out instantly, discs everywhere and laser bursts everywhere. They all managed to take out enough black guards to each get a pair of wings. Dove out the front and let the safe house explode, and managed to catch the air current away.

"Well, I'm all for big explosions, but that was too close." Quorra said.

"That was amazing..." Was pretty much all the rest could say.

"Well, that was certainly spectacular, I just worry about Sam." Kevin admitted as they flew to Tron city.

Sam kept walking toward the safe house, when he realized that he should be able to sense if his father was dead, which he was not. Sam started walking toward the center of the outlands once again, and eventually he met another program, who he teamed up with. The program was just a basic function, but had to have been around a long time, as he was amazing with weapons.

"So, tell me, what is your name?" Sam asked.

"My name is Digit." The function responded. Then he let out a whistle, and out from behind a rock, another more advanced program stood.

"Now, who's this?" Sam wondered out loud.

"This is my brother, Axm." Digit replied.

Suddenly several off grid programs dropped in front of them, and combat began. Axm quickly formed a disc with his orbs, and began attacking. Left hand side, overhead, block, stab, repeat. Digit formed a laser gun with his two orbs and began shooting the programs with laser bursts. Sam made a mini-light grenade and threw it at three advancing programs, before forming his standard one Rinzler one regular disc set. Sam, Digit, and Axm were now fighting for their life agenst some of the toughest programs around.

Kevin landed sort of rough on the grid, with Quorra, Andrexle, Binite, and Trinite not too far behind. That's when he suddenly realized Ram was missing. He had a flashback to the original grid, the belief of users.

"Kevin, I'm sure that Ram made it out alive, c'mon let's keep going." Quorra told Kevin

Kevin got up, and looked around; things certainly looked like they were going to go to war. There were several light tanks scattered throughout Tron city, and there were recognizers swarming the city.

"Well, a war is coming, and we are on the losing side, I hope Sam would hurry up." Kevin stated.

"Sam defiantly had better hurry up."

**Sorry for the constantly shortening chapters, the next one will be longer, but will take a little longer. Sam has some surprises in store for him.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I have updated my prologue home screen thingy, check it out for whats going on. Alright, here is chapter 8, enjoy _**

Kevin continued into the city with Quorra and the three other ISOs. Instantly there were recognizers in the air, with light tanks on the ground. They were shot at pretty quickly, and there were instantly bursts of light everywhere. All three ISOs were shot down, pretty quickly having no experience on the light jet. Kevin and Quorra couldn't save them. They plummeted down towards the grid where there was a mighty explosion that ripped through the grid and led to the sublevel below the grid. Kevin nodded at Quorra, who in turn nodded back. They de-activated their light jets and fell down. The light tanks were made for shooting down things going quick but not things going at over 200 mph. Right before they hit the sub level, they formed another light jet and then Kevin sealed the grid that led to the sublevel before they were followed. They quickly realized that the battle was far from over, the tanks blasted holes in the grid to the sublevel. They shot out onto the regular level, and in the process shot several tanks. Then the unthinkable happened, they were shot down, and taken prisoner on a recognizer. Instantly they know where they were going- the game grid.

*****  
Sam decided to stop worrying about the safe house, and moved toward his goal once again. He took several turns then tool several steps, really just walking around at random, when suddenly the outlands just opened up into this wide large area. There were three portals, one red, green, and blue. With a white one in the middle, it was the most colorful and majestic thing that he had seen, yet it was not. Now he fully realized his father's words- "The grid is more beautiful than I ever dreamed, yet more dangerous than I ever imagined." Well, here was the beautiful part, but where was the dangerous part? He was cautious but he formed an off grid lightcycle and put it into its highest gear. He was now only about 100 feet from the portals. Then he saw a white flash, felt himself spinning, then everything went black. Just black.

"Game type two. Contestants ready, commence disc wars." The system echoed. Then another capsule came up to theirs, it was two person battle, two people per extra large capsule. They both pulled out their discs, then so did Kevin and Quorra. The opponents threw their discs first, it really wasn't a fair fight, it was obvious that that their opponents had no experience. The throw was lousy, and they were both quickly derezzed. Three more fight went like this, and then the game type changed.

"Transport to lightcycle battle..." The system said. "A two v four match prepare for game start."

"Quorra, split up we'll take them two at a time." Kevin explained and Quorra agreed.

They ran, jumped, cracked their sticks, and landed on their lightcycles. The first Kevin did was get to the bottom level, then he met his two opponents. They cut him off, but he derezzed his lightcycle then rezzed one on the other side of the lightwall. He ramped onto the 2nd level, and then fell back onto the bottom, landing on one of the enemies. The second one stepped up his game, using a turbo, forcing Kevin to drop his lightwall, and use a turbo. He was then faster than his opponent, they both took a ramp and in midair. Kevin activated his lightwall, landed first then turned. His enemy landed on his wall, and derezzed. Kevin floored it to get Quorra. When he was within a hundred feet, he ramped at the same time as her, and bumped into her in midair, making an X instantly derezzing both programs at once. They slowed down, got off, and formed their batons. The crowd was going crazy for the great match.

Sam awake to several programs inspecting him. His hands were bound, and they all had two discs drawn.

"Okay, why am I here?" Sam asked meekly.

"We found you in our ceremonial area, so we took you to the oldest part of the grid, the only part where Kevin Flynn still reigns, so sence you are from the outside, we must derezz you" they explained.

"I am his son, and out there is a rebellion agenst CLU, the MCP, and everyone. A war is coming." Sam desperately said.

"Uh, uh,… any more lies to save your pathetic life?" the program in front of Sam asked.

"I have proof, ask Axm, Digit, or even search my file memory." Sam replied in a last attempt.

"Yes, ask us." Axm and Digit told them from behind them all.

In the next five minutes, all that Sam had told them had been proven true.

"So can I use the file manager? How about undoing my hands?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and yes" they all told him

Back outside, Sam moved closer and closer to the portals, when suddenly he was sucked in. Inside, it was black, except for one little I/O box.

_Command: _ISO Sea reset

_The command completed successfully._

_Command: _Find Tron

_Program found_

_Name: Tron_

_Location: Tron City_

_Status: Rinzler_

_Command:_ Reset Tron; Tron, Quorra, Kevin - Safe house

_Programs moved to Location Safehouse_

_Command: _exit to safe house

**_Kind of confusing, basically, Sam was manipulating files from far away. All italics is the program's output, the normal is Sam's input. Get ready, for the ride of their lives, the next chapter picks up lots._**


End file.
